Pudín de chocolate
by Sweety Black
Summary: La culpa es de Albus, porque sus hormonas estan realmente desenfrenadas, o es de Scorpius, por ser endemoniadamente sexy. No, definitivamente la culpa es del pudín de chocolate. Slash Scor&Albus. Mi primera historia comentarla porfa.


Aviso es una historia slash (relación chico-chico) con un alto contenido sexual, a quien no le guste, o tenga una mente sana, lejos de las corrupciones que atacan a la mía, que no lo lea

**Aviso es una historia ****slash (relación chico-chico) con un alto contenido sexual, a quien no le guste, o tenga una mente sana, lejos de las corrupciones que atacan a la mía, que no lo lea. Luego no quiero quejas, porque os avise.**

**Todo lo que veis y reconocéis le pertenece a JKR, y no a mí. Por si alguien no lo sabe aún.**

**PUDÍN CON SABOR A CHOCOLATE**

Albus se encontraba sentado cómodamente en su cama, leyendo un libro de quiddich que le había recomendado su padre, y es que el amor por ese deporte le venia por herencia, ambos habían sido jugadores de quiddich del colegio y de los buenos, pero ellos estaban en el equipo de gryffindor, mientras que el defendía a los Slytherings a muerte, no por nada era su casa desde hacía ya seis años.

Aparto el libro inquieto, hacia mas de media hora que su mejor amigo Scorpius había ido a la cocina a por algo de comer, seguro que lo habían pillado, todo por no querer coger la capa de invisibilidad.

-Los Malfoy no necesitamos de esas cosas para conseguir lo queremos. –Le había dicho.

Albus seguía criticando a su amigo cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Scorpius, el cual se acerco a su cama y se sentó apoyando su espalda en el cabecero de manera que miraba directamente al joven Potter.

-¿Por qué as tardado tanto?- Inquirió curioso su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa, me extrañabas?-Contesto mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Más quisieras Scor, Bueno, ¿qué as traído?

-Lo usual, anda toma, tus ranas de chocolate.

-Graci…

Iba a agradecer a su amigo, cuando vio que este sacaba de su bolsillo de pudding de chocolate, nada más verlo su cuerpo entero se tenso, sabía que era estupido, reaccionar así, pero no podía evitarlo, sabía lo que venia detrás de eso.

-Co.. Como es que as traído eso.- Dijo con la boca seca.

-Bueno se lo pedí a los elfos, y ellos me lo hicieron. Por eso e tardado tanto, ¿quieres?

Albus solo atino a negar con la cabeza, demasiado nervioso como para hacer otra cosa.

Scorpius, cojió el cuenco firmemente con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha, introducía lentamente el dedo, para luego acercarlo lentamente hacia sus labios, que se abrieron, para dar salida a su lengua, que lamió con intensidad el dedo, disfrutando del sabor, para que luego este dedo se introdujera en su boca, mientras Scorpius cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del delicioso sabor del chocolate por toda su boca.

Albus realmente quería levantarse y dejar de ver a su amigo, pero le era imposible, todo su cuerpo se había quedado completamente rígido, ante la visión que tenía delante, aunque esta vez agradecía que lo estuviera haciendo en su habitación, en lugar de en el comedor. Odiaba a su amigo cuando hacía eso.

Aunque sabía que Malfoy no sabía lo que provocaba en él, pero o era su culpa por verse endemoniadamente sexy, comiendo el pudín de chocolate, o era culpa de él, por ser un degenerado, que se excita por ver a su amigo comiendo, pero no cualquier cosa, comiendo pudín de chocolate.

Y es que si, se estaba excitando, porque no era normal que su pantalón empezara a oprimirle, y no quiso bajar la cabeza, para así no ser realmente consciente de la erección que estaba empezando a tener.

La verdad era que realmente dudaba de que pudiera apartar la vista de su amigo, que ahora había cogido la cucharilla, y suavemente la metía en el pudín, y nada más la sacaba, acercaba su rosada y perfecta lengua, según Albus, para retirar el chocolate que amenazaba con derramarse, para luego introducirse la endemoniada cucharilla en la boca, degustándola suavemente, como si se tratara de un tesoro.

Pero no acababa ahí su tortura, no. Después de sacar la cuchara, Malfoy, entre abría sus labios humedecidos, para que su lengua volviera a salir y, retirara cualquier posible rastro de chocolate.

Tras repetir la misma acción tres veces, Albus sentía que no podía respirar, como sus ojos seguían imparables el acto de su amigo, sin ni siquiera pestañear, para no perderse ningún detalle, y su erección era más que notoria, amenazando con romper el pantalón.

Su cerebro hace tiempo que había dejado de trabajar, y un solo pensamiento rondaba por la cabeza del slythering, con tanta fuerza, que incluso lastimaba al joven, y es que esos labios tenían que ser suyos, tenía que probarlos y saber que sabor tenían.

Por eso, sin pararse a pensarlo, se acerco a su amigo, hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los del otro chico, presionándoles con fuerza y deseo.

Mordió el labio del otro joven, como pidiendo permiso para poder entrar, permiso que le fue gratamente concedido.

Su lengua entro rápidamente en la otra boca, en un movimiento brusco, desesperado, y la reconoció por completo.

Ambas lenguas luchaban una apasionada guerra, que estaba dejando secuelas en el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, más por la necesidad de respirar que por otra cosa.

Albus fijo sus ojos verdes, en los azules de Scorpius.

-Esto es tu culpa.

-Y por fin reaccionas.- Albus esperaba desconcierto, incluso rechazo, pero la respuesta de su amigo lo confundió bastante.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Por qué crees que de repente el pudín de chocolate se convirtió en mi postre favorito?

Y ahí lo entendió, todo había sido un plan de Scor, para que él se le lanzara. Lo normal sería que esto lo cabreara, pero por lo contrario una agradable sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, la verdad es que había hecho todo eso por él.

Así que sin dudar volvió a apresar los labios del otro chico, pero esta vez más lentamente, con la misma pasión, pero sabiendo que tenía más tiempo para disfrutar de ellos, mucho más.

Scor, que al principio, había tenido miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar su compañero, ahora respondía ardientemente.

La temperatura de la habitación iba subiendo según los besos se iban haciendo más intensos.

Las manos de Albus se colaron por la camiseta del otro chico, haciendo que se estremeciera ante el contacto.

Sus dedos hábiles le fueron retirando lentamente la camiseta que usaba para dormir, dejando su blanquecino pecho al descubierto. Scorpius, sentía como Albus cortaba lentamente el beso, iba a protestar, cuando sintió que los labios que antes le besaban tan apasionadamente, ahora, besaban, lamían y mordían su cuello. Suplantado la protesta por un gemido de placer

La lengua de Albus bajo lentamente, por el cuello, clavícula, hasta llegar a un pezón del rubio. El cuales se encargo de lamer y morder hasta dejarlo rojo y completamente erecto, para pasar su atención al otro, mientras este aún lo acariciaba con los dedos.

Una vez consiguió el mismo resultado con el otro pezón. Siguió con su camino de besos lentamente hasta el ombligo, haciéndolo enloquecer.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente, hasta que tocaron el borde del pantalón, que quitó rápidamente.

Y luego continuo más abajo con su boca, hasta que llego a la goma del bóxer. Que también retiro, pero esta vez lentamente.

Levanto la vista, y lo que vio le excito más, que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto en su vida, Scorpius estaba acostado, completamente desnudo, sus ojos irradiaban deseo y lujuria, pero lo que más le gusto, fue su pene erecto, y más moreno, provocando un contraste con su propia piel.

Iba a bajar, para poder probar aquel delicioso caramelo, cuando sintió que Scorpius se incorporaba y lo besaba con fuerza, como queriendo recuperar parte del control, que había perdido hace rato.

Empezó besando el pecho del moreno, se alegro de que nunca usara camiseta, por que facilitaba su labor, siguió marcando su pecho como suyo. Hasta que llego al pantalón retirándolo de un solo tirón.

Su mano se acerco al bóxer y comenzó a acariciar la ya muy despierta erección del moreno, primero separados por la tela, que rápidamente fue quitada y enviada con el resto de la ropa, para poder rodear con sus largos y finos dedos la erección del otro chico, que gimió con fuerza ante tal contacto.

Albus sentía que como continuara se correría pronto, pero no quería acabar ya, quería disfrutarlo mas.

Así que aparto la mano de Scorpius de su miembro, y lo empujo sobre la cama. Para colocarse luego el encima.

Abrió su mesita y saco el lubricante que tenía gracias a una broma de su prima Rose, y metió tres dedos.

Separo lentamente las piernas del rubio, y mientras le besaba introdujo el primer dedo.

Scorpius noto la invasión, y como esta le incomodaba, pero los besos de Albus, le hicieron relajarse, permitiendo que el segundo y tercer dedo entraran, preparándolo para lo que venia después.

Lentamente el moreno saco sus dedos, y acerco su pene a la entrada del rubio, pero antes que nada lo lubrico también, intentando hacer la situación lo menos dolorosa posible.

-Hazlo ya!.- Ordenó más que otra cosa Malfoy.

Y Albus, no estaba como para negarse ante un pedido así. Por lo que lentamente fue introduciendo su pene en aquel caliente y apretado culo, mientras seguía besando al rubio, que ahora tenía los ojos apretados por el dolor.

Una vez dentro, se mantuvo quieto, esperando a que su amante se adaptara a la nueva intromisión.

Su mano derecha alcanzo aquel miembro que tanto le gustaba, y comenzó a acariciarlo, haciendo que volviera a estar completamente erecto, ya que por culpa del dolor había disminuido.

Scorpius volvió a respirar entrecortadamente, el dolor ya era un recuerdo del pasado, por lo que Albus comenzó a moverse, las primeras veces noto como el gesto del rubio se contraía hasta que al final encontró el ángulo correcto, ya que los gemidos de su amante se hicieron mas fuertes, continuó con su movimiento, con embestidas cada vez más rápidas y más fuertes, a la vez que su mano masturbaba el miembro del otro chico.

El cuerpo de Albus se tenso, hasta que sintió como un liquido caliente le recorría el cuerpo, haciendo que se derramara dentro del rubio, que al sentir esto, también se derramo sobre la mano del moreno.

Este ya sin fuerzas salio de su compañero y se derrumbo sobre el, que se limitó a abrazarlo.

-Fregotego!- Exclamó el rubio con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Me alegro que lo hicieras.-Dijo Albus poco después.

-Yo también.-Contestó el rubio.

Y con unas increíbles sonrisas en la cara ambos sucumbieron al llamado de Morfeo.

**Espero que me dejéis algún review porque es mi primera historia.**

**Y la verdad no se si es del todo aceptable**

**GRACIAS**


End file.
